Seven Shadows
by Tears of a Cheshire Kitten
Summary: There are seven, each one marked with one major flaw that over-shines their others. They must learn from their wrongs or the stars will never welcome them. (Adopted from Kira-QueenOfDarkness)
1. Prolouge & Allegiances

_Seven pairs of eyes._

_No stars in their pelts, yet no shadows either._

_Each had a single flaw, a flaw that made them stand out._

_A flaw that made them monsters._

_But the stars believed they could be changed._

_That they could escape the monsters inside of them, even with these flaws._

_So the stars sent them back._

_Gave them one more chance to prove themselves worthy._

_One more chance to prove that they were not the monsters everyone believed them to be._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dawnclan-<em>**

**_Leader-_**_Birdstar(White she-cat with light brown spots; Yellow eyes)_

_(Mother of Harenose's kits, Blossomkit, Breezekit and Cloudkit)_

**_Deputy-_**_Squirreltail(Ginger tabby she-cat with long fur; Pale green eyes)_

**_Medicine cat-_**_Swiftpool(Black and white tom; Warm amber eyes)_

**_Warriors-_**

_Harenose(__Light brown tom with a white chest and white paws; Dark Copper eyes)_

_Heatherclaw(Light brown tabby she-cat; Yellow eyes)_

_(Apprentice-Thornpaw)_

_Russetflight(Dark ginger she-cat with white paws; Amber eyes)_

_Emberfoot(Ginger tom with one dark ginger paw; Dark green eyes)_

_(Apprentice-Leafpaw)_

_Honeyleaf(Pale gold she-cat; Pale green eyes)_

_Sootfur(Grey tabby tom with long legs; Amber eyes)_

**_Apprentices-_**

_Thornpaw(Golden-brown tom with a black stripe running down back; Yellow eyes)_

_Leafpaw(Golden-brown she-cat with white paws; Striking green eyes)_

**_Queens-_**

_Birdstar(White she-cat with light brown spots; Yellow eyes)_

_(Mother of Harenose's kits, Blossomkit, Breezekit and Cloudkit)_

**_Kits-_**

_Blossomkit(__Brown she-cat with white speckles; Amber eyes)_

_Breezekit(Slender black and white she-cat; Honey gold eyes)_

_Cloudkit(White tom with long fur and a long tail; Dark amber eyes)_

**_Elders-_**

_**Fogclan-**_

**_Leader-_**_Coldstar(Large white tom with grey paws; Pale yellow eyes)_

**_Deputy-_**_Mossclaw(Grey and white she-cat with long fur; Dark blue eyes)_

**_Medicine cat-_**_Featherfrost(Silver she-cat; Copper eyes)_

**_Warriors-_**

_Rainsplash(Silver tabby she-cat with long fur and a white chest; Striking blue eyes)_

_Pebblespots(White tom with brown and grey spots; Blue-green eyes)_

_(Apprentice-Dewpaw)_

_Snow-whisker(White tom with dark grey paws and a long tail; Dark blue eyes)_

_Darknose(Dark grey tabby tom; Amber eyes)_

_Smokefur(Grey tabby tom with dark grey tabby patches; Amber eyes)_

**_Apprentices-_**

_Dewpaw(Silver tabby she-cat with dark grey tabby patches and a white chest; Misty blue eyes)_

**_Queens-_**

_Silverfur(Silver she-cat with long legs; Amber eyes)_

_(Mother of Snow-whisker's kit, Mistykit)_

_Dovewillow(Slender grey she-cat with dark grey spots and white paws; Yellow eyes)_

_(Expecting Smokefur's kits)_

**_Kits-_**

_Mistykit(Petite silver and white she-cat with a long tail; Icy blue eyes)_

**_Elders-_**

_Icefoot(Dark grey tom with one white paw; Dark green eyes)_

**_Rockclan-_**

**_Leader-_**_Lionstar(Golden tabby tom with darker gold spots; Amber eyes)_

**_Deputy-_**_Amberheart(Large, long-furred ginger she-cat with one white paw; Green eyes)_

_(Apprentice-Dustpaw)_

**_Medicine cat-_**_Spottedpelt(Tortoiseshell she-cat; Gold eyes)_

**_Warriors-_**

_Mudpelt(__Brown tom with dark brown spots; Pale green eyes)_

_Ivystream(White she-cat with grey tabby patches, and black spots; Blue-green eyes)_

_Smallstrike(Small dark grey tom with black stripes; Yellow eyes)_

_(Apprentice-Hawkpaw)_

_Thornstripe(Light brown tom with large paws and darker brown stripes; Green eyes)_

_Pineleaf(Dark brown she-cat with one white paw; Yellow eyes)_

_Brightspots(Tortoiseshell she-cat; Gold eyes)_

**_Apprentices-_**

_Hawkpaw(Dark brown tabby she-cat with large, white paws; Green eyes)_

_Dustpaw(Dusty brown she-cat; Dark yellow eyes)_

**_Queens-_**

_Firepetal(Slender white she-cat with ginger tabby patches; Misty blue eyes)_

_(Mother of Lionstar's kits, Sunkit, Honeykit, and Snowkit)_

_Jaycloud(Silver she-cat with dark grey paws; Amber eyes)_

_(Mother of Smallstrike's kits, Stormkit and Ashkit)_

**_Kits-_**

_Sunkit(Large golden tom with white spots; Yellow-green eyes)_

_Honeykit(Golden tabby she-cat with darker gold spots; Amber eyes)_

_Snowkit(White she-cat with dark ginger spots; Blue eyes)_

_Stormkit(Grey tom with large dark grey paws; Yellow eyes)_

_Ashkit(Grey tom with long legs and black spots; Dark green eyes)_

**_Elders-_**

_Briarcloud(Dark brown she-cat; Striking green eyes)_

_Owlflight(Light brown tabby tom with white ear-tips; Frost blue eyes)_

**_Duskclan-_**

**_Leader-_**_Silverstar(Petite silver she-cat with white paws; Blue eyes)_

**_Deputy-_**_Ravenwing(Slender black she-cat; Dark yellow eyes)_

**_Medicine cat-_**_Mudshadow(Brown tabby tom with long legs; Amber eyes)_

_(Apprentice-Ashenpaw)_

**_Warriors-_**

_Nightleaf(Small charcoal grey tabby tom; Forest green eyes)_

_Cinderstrike(Dark grey she-cat; Dark amber eyes)_

_Spiderleg(Black tom with long legs; Yellow eyes)_

_Fallenstorm(Black tom with long legs; Amber eyes)_

_(Apprentice-Blackpaw)_

_Darkflame(Ginger tabby tom with black patches; Yellow-green eyes)_

_Ashstripe(Grey tabby tom with black paws, ears, tail, and a white chest; Yellow eyes)_

**_Apprentices-_**

_Ashenpaw(Grey she-cat with dark grey spots and white paws; Misty blue eyes)_

_Blackpaw(Large black tom with long claws; Bright green eyes)_

**_Queens-_**

_Mothflight(Tortoiseshell she-cat; Dark green eyes)_

_(Expecting Spiderleg's kits)_

**_Kits-_**

**_Elders-_**

_Greyfur(Grey tom with white spots; Blind, blue eyes)_

**_Outside of the clans-_**

_Ellie(White she-cat with large, grey paws and grey spots; Yellow-green eyes)_

_(Formerly known as Cinderflight; Former Dawnclan warrior; Mother of Allen and Bree)_

_Allen(Large black tom; Amber eyes)_

_Bree(White she-cat with dark grey tabby patches and black spots; Light green eyes)_


	2. Back to the Start

_**(Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter)**_

* * *

><p><em>Three kits were born in dawn's light.<em>

_Two were chosen for this cruel fate._

_The third had a great destiny awaiting her, if she could survive with her sibling's, __and learn to love them._

_Even if they'll never love her._

**XXXXX**

**Birdstar's POV-**

She breathed heavily, tired from the effort of giving birth to three kits.

But as she looked down at her three newborn kits, she couldn't help but smile.

She looked up as she heard her mate, Harenose, pad into the nursery and sit next to her.

"Look at the little tom, he almost looks like a tiny cloud," Harenose meowed quietly.

"Cloudkit," Birdstar meowed thoughtfully, "that's a nice name."

"Cloudkit it is then," Harenose meowed happily, "what about our two precious she-kit's names?"

Birdstar thought for a moment, looking down at the first daughters pelt, brown with white markings.

"Blossomkit for this one," Birdstar meowed, lightly running her tail over the back of the brown and white kit.

Both Harenose and Birdstar observed the second she-kit, she had black and white fur, and it was fairly obvious she would grow up having toms chase after her.

"How about...Breezekit," Harenose finally meowed.

"..Yes, Breezekit sounds nice," Birdstar meowed, smiling softly, "welcome to Dawnclan Cloudkit, Blossomkit, and Breezekit."

**XXXXX**

_One small kit, all alone in her journey._

_She would have to be strong enough to face the pain of her future alone._

_She'd fight through cloudy skies and broken hearts._

_Maybe if she survives, she'll see the sun's light._

**XXXXX**

**Silverfur's POV-**

She frowned as she watched her mate head off with the rest of his patrol.

She was worried he didn't love her anymore, as she had noticed him hanging around with Rainsplash quite a bit, and ignoring her more and more.

Heading back over to her nest and settling down in it, she thought about what should would name the kits she would soon be giving birth to.

Suddenly, her thoughts were cut off by a wave of pain, her eyes widened, and the other queen in the nursery, Dovewillow, went to inform the medicine cat as quickly as she could.

'_Whatever happens, just know that i'll love you little ones_'

**XXXXX**

_Two young toms, something wrong with each one._

_Destined to die, the healer says._

_They won't have long after they get their full names._

_She'll cry and cry for her sons to be healthy once more._

_She might even die, if it meant she could stay with them forevermore._

**XXXXX**

**Jaycloud's POV-**

She frowned as she watched her two sons, Stormkit and Ashkit, sit near the back of the nursery and talk to each other.

She tore her gaze away from the two kits as one of the other queen, Firepetal's kits, Honeykit, bounced into the nursery and over to where her two kits were sitting.

She watched as the golden tabby she-kit said something to the two kits, eyes widening in surprise as Ashkit smiled slightly and nodded to whatever she said, getting up and following her back out of the nursery.

Breathing out a quiet breath of relief, knowing that at least one of her kits was acting healthy and kit-like, where as Stormkit simply curled up and went to sleep.

Eyes trained on Stormkit's sleeping form, she could only hope for the best for her two sons.

**XXXXX**

_Exiled for falling in love with the wrong cat._

_Two kits born not knowing of the starry skies above._

_Two kits that felt the pain of loss one too many times._

_Two kits that feel endless anger for the pain they have felt._

_But both can be saved, if only they make the right choice._

**XXXXX**

**Ellie's POV-**

Looking back, she saw her son, Allen, help his sister, Bree, up after she tripped.

Stopping so they could catch up, she thought about how she ended up here.

How she fell in love with a Duskclan tom, how she was exiled when Dawnclan found out.

And now, her and her kits were struggling to survive.

Oh how she wished for a better life for her kits, even if it meant she had to leave them.

Snapping back to reality, she noticed her two kits had almost reached her.

Once they caught up to her, she lifted herself back off the ground, and they began their journey once more.

**XXXXX**

_So they went back to the beginning, back to the start._

_The stars watched their every movement._

_They waited for the flaws to appear once more._

_Then, the true story would begin._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you guys enjoyed!<em>**


	3. Stormy Skies(Mistykit)

_Night falls, stormy skies._

_Eyes colder than ice, heart as pure as gold._

_The silence is too much for one to handle._

_So she'll let the storm protect her._

_Unknowing of the life she will face._

_It's time for our story to begin._

* * *

><p>She could hear the noises that surrounded her, and she wasn't very fond of them.<p>

They often consisted of loud, angry noises and constant chatter.

Sometimes she would try to block out the noises by thinking about what her mother told her.

Her mother had described what her home looked like, where she lived, and many other things including these strange things she called 'colors'.

Her mother also told her that she would understand these things better when she opened her eyes and got older.

Sometimes she wished she could open her eyes, see the world and discover the sources of the noise.

But no matter how hard she tried, she could never get them to open.

This cycle would continue for a moon, wake up, eat, try to open her eyes, listen to the noise, eat, and sleep.

On a stormy day, cats were peering outside from the safety of their dens, only leaving for patrols, food, or going to make dirt.

Her mother had left for a moment, leaving her curled up in the nest, listening to the sounds of the rain.

At first it was different, confusing even, she had never heard a sound similar to the one the rain made.

But, the longer she listened, the more she began to enjoy it, and the more she wished it would never end.

Suddenly, a loud boom startled her, her eyes wide open.

Standing there in shock, she let out a small mew.

She blinked a few times, assuring herself that this was in fact real.

Hearing a small drip noise, she turned her head towards the noise.

Seeing a shiny substance on the floor, seemingly coming from a small hole, she stumbled towards it, curious.

Slowly lifting up a paw, she placed it into the substance before quickly bouncing back.

After shaking a bit of the cold, wet substance off of her paw, she slowly padded up to the edge of the stuff.

Looking down at the stuff, she saw a small white and silver...cat?

The longer she looked at it, and the longer it looked at her, the more she began to realize that this...thing was actually her.

She confirmed her suspicions by making movements and seeing if the thing would make the same movements as her.

Stumbling back to the nest, satisfied for the moment, she settled down just as her mother padded back in.

She sat and watched as her mother exclaimed at her open eyes, and adored her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woo!<em>**

**_Finally finished this chapter._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_(Oh yeah, Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter)_**


	4. Brothers(Ashkit and Stormkit)

_Who are you, stranger with a red rose in your hand?_

_I liked you at first sight, I wanna be your friend, hey let's play!_

_I never asked for this place that's called my home_

_But hope, you will be staying with me until the end_

_-Puppet(Mary's theme from Ib)_

* * *

><p>Ashkit sat by the fresh-kill pile with his brother, their mother had made them go outside and play with the other kits.<p>

His brother, Stormkit, wanted to sit down and rest after a short while though, so they had left the game they were playing with the others and found a place to rest.

Watching the other three kits, Sunkit, Honeykit, and Snowkit, he noticed that they had stopped playing, and were now arguing about something.

Suddenly, Firepetal padded over to her kits, breaking up the arguing and asking them something, before nodding and heading back to the nursery.

Sunkit and Snowkit went back to playing whatever game they were playing, but Honeykit padded over to him and his brother.

"Hi!" Honeykit meowed, flicking her tail in greeting and sitting down nearby.

"Hi," Ashkit meowed, smiling slightly, his brother simply flicking his ear.

"Do you two want to play mossball with me?" Honeykit asked.

Ashkit thought for a moment, before meowing, "Sure, you gonna stay here Stormkit?"

Stormkit blinked, then meowing, "Yeah, go play, just don't bother me."

Ashkit gave a small laugh at his brother's grumpiness, standing up, and heading off to another part of the clearing to play with Honeykit.

**xXxXxXx**

Stormkit watched his brother play with Honeykit, lying down and resting his head on his paws.

He closed his eyes, beginning to drift off into a deep sleep.

Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times before looking up.

He saw that the sky had darkened slightly, signifying that he had been sleeping for a short while.

He also noticed that his mother was looking down at him, smiling warmly.

He slowly got up, stumbling over to his mother, and heading off to the nursery with her.

He laid down into the nest, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alrighty, here's chapter 3!<em>**

**_It took a bit longer than I thought it would to write, as i'm moving houses and have been busy with other things as well._**

**_But, I finally managed to finish it._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_-Lucky_**


	5. Mossball(Blossomkit)

_I still fall on my face sometimes_

_And I can't color inside the lines_

_'Cause I'm perfectly incomplete_

_I'm still working on my masterpiece_

_And I, I wanna hang with the greats_

_Got a way to go, but it's worth the wait_

_No, you haven't seen the best of me_

_I'm still working on my masterpiece_

_-Masterpiece(Jessie J)_

* * *

><p>Blossomkit watched as her siblings, Breezekit and Cloudkit, played together.<p>

Frowning slightly, she remembered how they wouldn't let her play because she was 'different'.

What they meant by that of course, was that she wasn't interested in play fighting and learning hunting and fighting moves from the apprentices.

Instead, Blossomkit preferred helping others and going to the medicine cat den.

Tearing her eyes away from her siblings, she looked over at the border patrol that was entering camp.

Her eyes widened as she saw one of the apprentices being carried in on one of the warrior's backs, and the entire patrol covered in blood.

Her mother, the leader, and the medicine cat raced over to the patrol, the medicine cat rushing the cats who were injured the worst into his den.

"Blossomkit, come on, you should get back to the nursery with Breezekit and Cloudkit," Her father, Harenose, meowed, picking Blossomkit up by her scruff and carrying her into the nursery.

Placing her down next to her siblings, he turned and bounded out of the den.

Watching her siblings for a moment, she then turned and padded over to a small crack in the side of the den.

Peeking out, she quietly watched what was going on outside.

After watching for a short while, she suddenly felt something soft hit her back.

Jumping, she quickly spun around, only to see that her siblings threw a mossball over to her.

Looking down at the mossball for a moment, she smiled before batting the mossball over to her sister.

Her sister's head snapped up, looking around with narrowed eyes, then noticing the mossball and grinning, batting it over to their brother, who in turn, batted it back to Blossomkit.

Blossomkit smiled as she played with her siblings, as even though they sometimes acted snobby and rude towards her and others, they were still siblings and they still loved each other.

And she loved them more than anything else in the world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woo! Another busy week, and another chapter!<em>**

**_Blossomkit isn't one of the seven, but I wanted to do at least one chapter in her point of view._**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_-Lazy Lucky-_**


	6. Leaves(Bree)

_She met a shark underwater_

_Fell and no one caught her_

_I returned everything I ever bought her_

_Help me, help me_

_I'm all out of lies_

_And ways to say you died_

_-50 ways to say goodbye(Train)_

* * *

><p>A pile of leaves.<p>

Just a simple pile of leaves.

Colored in various shade of beautiful reds and golds.

Surrounded by trees with dark brown wood and dark green bushes with various berries and flowers scattered among them.

Suddenly, a small white figure darted into the clearing and took a flying leap into the pile.

An explosion of red and gold, leaves flying up in the sky, then floating calmly back to the ground.

In the center of where the leaves once were, a small white, grey, and black she-cat sat, her green eyes lit up with excitement and joy.

"Bree!" A distant voice yowled, "Get back here! Mother told us to stay inside!"

Bree let out a small laugh, ignoring the voice.

It wasn't until she could here the rustling of leaves nearby, did she turn and face the cat who had called for her moments earlier.

Suddenly, a tom with inky black fur and amber eyes emerged from the bushes.

"Bree, come on, you're going to come back to the building with me, or i'll tell mom," he meowed, narrowing his eyes.

"Calm down Allen, I was only having fun," Bree meowed, laughing quietly, her eyes still lit up with joy.

"It could be dangerous, you could get hurt," Allen meowed, glaring at his sister.

"Please, I haven't gotten a single scratch, besides, I haven't seen any of those scary monster creatures mother talks about," Bree meowed.

Allen frowned and shook his head, turning around and beginning to walk off, looking back and meowing, "Fine, but if you get hurt or in trouble, it's not my fault. Oh, and also, it's going to get dark soon."

And so with that, he disappeared into the bushes.

And so she played, laughing with glee, until the sun began to set.

Once the sky had turned different shade of pinks and golds, she realized her mother would be heading back home soon.

Jumping up onto her paws, she darted back home.

Leaving behind a clearing colored red and gold, the sky slowly getting darker and leaves being carried away in the breeze.

And so, in the dark of night, all there was, was a simple pile of leaves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoy!<br>I may post chapters more slowly, as i've been busy with school.**_

_**-Lucky-**_


End file.
